Childern of the Woods
by Pinkroseutena
Summary: 3 Childern have seen the worst of mankind runaway to escape from them and find a place to call home while in the admist of war, a event cause them to run to the woods were they encounter Caesar and his apes.
1. The Suspose Colony

Suzanne held Heather's smaller hand tightly as they gazed at the entrance of the so called colony of San Francisco, her grip on the baby Rory who she holding next to her waist with her other arm began to sag so she hoisted him up a little higher.

Suzanne who was 13 almost 14 had poofy dirty blonde hair that was tied up, with dark blue eyes, and lightly pale skin. Heather was was 6 had bright long blonde hair light blue eyes, and with lightly darker skin then Suzanne's, Rory had dark curly hair, with silver eyes, and tanned skin.

She felt Heather tug on her arm to get her attention so she tilted her head down to look at her to see the little girl look at her with fearful eyes.

"Suzanne what if they are here too?..." she said quietly.

Suzanne sighed deeply.

"We won't know till we look" She said to Heather while also signing.

Suzanne was born partially deaf, she could hear but only loud sounds but they would always sound quiet to her, she could speak but it wasn't really clear and could sign as well but she would sign even when she spoke to people cause force of habit. Suzanne led Heather to the entrance of the colony and then slowly walked inside of it.

The childern looked around the desolated buildings that were once awe to look at but now weathered, flaking, and covered in moss and vines, it was like nature had taken over after man almost went extinct.

Rory started to babble as his head looked around curiously at the new place. The building's groaned loudly, vines wrapped around the skyscrapers, mother nature is doing as she desires, as they say nature always wins.

The younger ones traveling with her weren't born during the time before the apes started their revolution and when Alpha Omega didn't cause terror but Suzanne remembered, even though it was not that well do to her being so young what these buildings use to look like and how everyone use to live.

Suzanne looked around as they walked passed the buildings, she was being causious cause be they knew people where suspose to live here but so far she didn't see a single one. She felt Heather tug on her arm causing her to look at, she probably was wondering the same thing.

"Where is everyone?" she asked curiously.

The children didn't notice that a hooded figure was watching close.

Heather didn't know that much sign language so she had to get Suzanne attention everytime she wanted to talk to her because she could read lips, it was how she could understand someone if they didn't know how to sign.

Suzanne continued to look around at this comment "I don't know" she said and signed at the same time "but I think something bad happen."

The hooded figure got close holding onto the vines tightly.

Little did the girls know baby Rory caught sight of the hooded stranger spying on them and started to smile then giggle. Suzanne could feel the vibrations of his giggles and turned to look at him a little puzzled.

The hooded figure let out a howl sliding down the vines landing on his feet walking close to the children.

"Suzanne!" Heather yelped alerting the older girl but she already knew from the vibration of the ground and the quiet boom, she stared at the figure in horror as she pushed the younger girl to hide behind her, Heather looked at the figure in fear.

He grabbed the Hem of the hood pulling it down to reveal his face covered in tribal marks and a damaged eye.

"My... name.. is Connor" he spoke gently.

Suzanne looked at the ape in horror, she couldn't really hear but she definitely read his lips to tell that he actually spoke. Connor raised his hand up submissively trying to show the children he was not an enemy.

She felt Heather tug her arm again causing the older to look at her " The ape spoke..." she said queitly, Suzanne then turn her head back to look at the hooded ape "You speak?" she asked and she signed.

Not sure to make of him the only time they saw apes is when they where attacking the soilders or the apes Alpha Omega called "donkeys" both where very cruel.

"Where the people? Why you here?" the older girl asked and signed to him seriously.

" _I only know a bit of Sign language"_ he signed back.

Suzanne looked him shock " I'm deaf I sign out of habit" she told and signed to him plainly.

"Were the people?Why you here?" she asked him again.

 _"I'm traveling to find New York"_ he signed, he pulled a magazine cover that had a picture of New York.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow"New York? That all the way across the country" she said and signed confused.

Connor lowered his head as depression sinked in.

"Isn't that where the The Statue of Liberty is?" Heather asked curiously.

He looked up at Heather nodding "Yes I'm looking for New York..." he smiled towards Heather.

Heather smiled shyly as she put her face into Suzanne's shirt but still taking peaks at the ape called Connor.

"What happen here?" the older girl asked the ape.

"Nature took it...over before it Human's...died out of mysterious sickness..." he spoke looking around the ancient ruins.

"I know that! I was 4 when that happen I remember! I mean there was colony here?! What happen to them?!" she asked raising her voice while signing aggressively in frustration it made Rory start to cry.

" _The colony?"_ Connor lowered his head " _The colony moved...I left the tribe early"_ he signed.

Suzanne started to rock the baby and coo to him to calm him down, Connor walked over as his heart softened to see a child cry.

Suzanne raised her eye at what he told her " Tribe? Why would they move?"

"Hmhmhmhm" he hummed softly remembering the song he heard long ago.

Suzanne was cautious but didn't sense anything malicious about him so she let him come closer. He cupped his ears in his hands, than placed his hands over his eyes, than his mouth he released his mouth sticking his tongue out. Rory who had been rubbing eyes with sobs and hicups moved his hands away and looked at the ape, slowly his smile came back and he started to giggle again while clapping his hands together. Connor smiled at this , Rory then brought his tiny hands to touch the apes face. Connor touched Rory's nose as he enjoyed the attention from the small boy. Heather giggled at Rory and Connor's interaction.

"What do you mean about tribe? Why did everybody here leave?" she asked again but this time more calmer due to the Ape's playful and kind nature to the baby

The ape turned his head to look at the older girl.

" _They moved, close to the forest away from this metal world"_ he signed.

"The people?" she asked.

"Not people, apes" he signed pointing at himself.

Suzanne eyes widen at this " _Why they leave? And how come you didn't go with them? We heard people where here not apes?"_ she signed to him but not speaking this time

"Suzanne what's going on?" the little girl asked the older one due to not understanding what they where talking about.

"I _left my tribe because of my terrible deeds, they left because of Soldier's"_ Connor signed feeling tensed talking about his past to the kids.

Suzanne tensed up at this

" _Soilders?"_ she continued not to speak not wanting to scare Heather.

He nodded.

" _I could take you where they are but I'm postive my tribe be angry"_ he lowered his head.

" _No No we seen apes fight soliders before...they definitely don't like humans..._ " she signed to him while giving him a solemn expression.

"They where very scary and mean...speacily the ones Alpha Omega call donkeys..." Heather spoke now realizing what they where talking about, The little girl brought her face to hide in Suzanne's side to hide the trauma of remembering their time with them.

" _My tribe tolerates human's, my leader Caesar will take you in I promise he won't hurt you"_ Connor signed attempting to calm the situation.

" _He's a wise, strong, and a leader, the tribe has food and water, you won't make it long in this place"_ Connor signed looking over at the ruins of the city

She recognized the name Connor said but she doesn't remember where she heard it from"Caesar?" she asked.

Rory started to sag again so she hoisted him up again, Rory then started to get fussy put his fingers in his mouth, he was hungry.

"We need to feed Rory" Heather pointed out, her face no longer having her face in Suzeanne side anymore.

Suzanne passed the baby to the Ape as she took her backpack off and started to dig around in it, trusting him enough now to know he wasn't going to hurt them but catching Connor off guard with this.

Connor stuttered a bit holding the baby carefully getting a good look at him, "I don't know...why you think... I'm interesting but...I'm glad I don't scare you...with my bad eye" he chuckled.

 _And I'm talking to a baby_ he thought.

The ape looked at her curiously, wondering she was getting. Suzanne then pulled out a can of baby formula, a bottle and a bottle of water. He cocked his head confused at the supplies.

She pored the water in the bottle and put a couple scoops of formula into it, closed it up, and shaked it.

"It because you not bad" Heather pointed out bluntly.

Connor raised his eyebrow at this.

"We've met bad people and apes...your not one of them..." Suzanne told him.

Connor rocked the baby softly while turning his attention to the girls "Most would run away... because of who I am, and my bad eye...but I'll take a compliment from...you good girls" he spoke.

"People have...treated me differently cause I'm deaf...I know what it like" she told and signed to him solemnly.

Suzanne then looked back inside the can to realize it was empty.

"Shit" she hissed.

"You said a bad word!" Heather gasped and pointed out.

"Yea for good reason, we are out of formula."

"You signed it too" Heather pointed out again.

"Ok! That not the point right now Heather, we need to find more or else Rory going to starve" Suzanne said curtly.

"I could...help you" Connor offered.

This caught Suzanne's interest" Do you know if these buildings have any more of this" she said as she pointed the can.

"Maybe..." he nodded.

" This is Rory's food, it called formula, babies drink this when they can't get breast milk" she explained to him.

She then put the can back in the bag and put her backpack on her back. Rory who was holding his bottle with one hand and his other hand griping the apes fur, clueless to what was going on as he looked between everyone.

"Heather com'on he's going to show us what's inside" Saluzanne said to her.

* * *

 **Ok this my new pota story I'm testing it out too see if people like it I would like to thank Marian of Cintra my good friend for helping me:) Connor is her characters who's going to be in her new upcoming pota story pretty soon :) well tell me what you think :)**


	2. Attack on the Bridge

Suzanne walked around the outlet mall turned apartments for the once human colony, everything was in shambles, vines had were swarmed the whole area, It was deserted and by the way some belongings where speard out everywhere it seems the people left in a hurry.

There were a few body bags lined up together already mummified, dust fell from the rails like small snowflakes.

Suzanne grimaced at the sight them, she was still holding Rory and she didn't want him to see it so she quickly walked by them but not before turning around to sign to Connor who was holding Heather's hand.

" _ **There's bodies right there don't let her see"**_ She signed warning him.

Connor nodded and he picked up Heather and took the kids up the ruined escalator to avoid the bodybags.

Heather was a little confused about why they where going the other direction, Rory put his hand in his mouth and looked around curious to see something new.

"Why we going this way? " the little girl asked them innocently.

"I think I saw supplies up here" he spoke to the kids.

"Connor...why did then humans leave? Why are the soilders and apes fighting?" Suzanne asked and signed to the ape what the two girls where both thinking after he told them what happened here.

"Humans left because of riots, short food supplies, and worst of all one of our own led an attack slaughtered many but took most in cages, soldier's fought because of the message one of their own sent" he explained.

What he said made Suzanne stop and looked at Connor in shock, Heather got a look of fear in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Connors neck. It was obvious that the little girl had grown to like the ape very much due how comfortable and friendly she around him.

Connor sighed before he sat down on the dirt floor _"I took part in the killings...and I'm not proud of it"_ Connor signed.

 _"I know know what you may think, I promise you I'm not like that anymore, trust me I was given a reminder"_ he pointed to his milky eye.

Suzanne looked at him horrified by this information not knowing what to think speacily since she was trusting this ape to help them, but remembering witnessing his kindness to the young childern she knew he spoke the truth and she shouldn't be one to talk when she did something she wasn't proud of ethier something that will probably haunt her forever.

"Who hurt your eye?..." Heather asked innocently, wanting to know what hurt him was most important to the child even with everything he said, she was really kind child.

"Heather!" Suzanne said sternly to the little girl, she knew the little girl wasn't asking out bad intentions but she didn't want the ape to relive something traumatic.

Heather who sitting on the apes lap looked down in guilt.

Connor closed his eyes tight remembering those horrible event's, he didn't blame Heather she was only a child.

"I was punished for trying to do the right thing" he spoke.

He opened his eyes and brought her chin up "I saved a little girl who wanted to be with her mother, my once leader Koba grabbed a cigar and tried to shove it in my eye, luckily it didn't kill me, but I'm partially blind" he explained, he grimaced at the memory.

Half of it was a lie he didn't want the kids to know more, it would be too much for them.

When Connor mention his story about the little girl and her mother it made Suzanne think back about her own who she missed very much, making her expression turn depressed. She took a sigh and lifted Rory higher cause he was sagging again.

She then saw Heather kiss Connor's damaged eye and give him a big hug which surprised him.

"Mommy use to kiss and hug me when I got a owie" the little girl told the ape gently.

Connor embraced Heather gently shaking, Caesar was right humans are not always bad he thought.

"Your mother must've been a good woman to raise you, don't ever change Heather...no matter what something bad happens" he croaked some of his words as he shook with emotion.

"She was...but she's in heaven now" Heather said sadly.

"I hope so Heather, I really hope she is" Connor spoke.

Heather's comment made Suzanne look at her sadly and made her do the same to Rory, all three of them lost there mothers.

" _The ape Koba...is he still here?"_ Suzanne signed but not speaking to Connor in concern for the younger children's well being.

Connor shook his head no.

" _What happen to him?.._." she signed nervously to him.

" _He fell to his death"_ Connor signed.

Suzanne looked at him shocked.

" _Connor why did you leave your colony...if you say your ruler..Caesar was so great?..._ " she spoke and signed.

Connor grimaced at his memory shooting Caesar with the rifle.

" _In the end...I didn't listen to him but I requested Caesar to exile me."_

This made Suzanne look at him solemnly.

"Believe it or not...the soilders made me do something very horrible..." she told him grimly.

The ape raised a eyebrow this.

Heather knew what she was talking about causing her to look at her sadly. Like sensing her sorrow baby Rory put his little hands on her face and babbled making the older girl look at him and when she did Rory started to smile which made her smile and chuckle at his cuteness.

Connor looked over to see a door half open, Suzanne looked at it curiously.

"Girl's take a look" Connor called out.

Inside the room was a treasure trove of supplies, which made Suzanne smile brightly and quickly head over to the room with Connor and Heather not the far behind her.

Suzanne was surprised this place wasn't cleaned out by the human colonists a long time ago and they had the number one item they needed baby formula.

"Yay!" said Heather excitedly as she entered the room.

"Grab as much as you can carry in your bags girls" Connor signed taking the baby formula.

Suzanne nodded she started to look around the room but it was going to be kind of hard to bend over and climb shelves while holding Rory.

Clang! A large noise outside the room echoed.

Everybody in the room froze inculding Suzanne, it was loud enough for her to hear which meant bad news, what was worse the sound had scared Rory and made him wail. Suzanne tried to hush him but the baby was so scared.

Connor sniffed the air recognizing the familiar scent "Soldier's" he growled, he quickly took Rory from the older girl and started humming the same lullaby he sang before.

Suzanne became white as a ghost this" _We need to go now!_ " she signed aggressively, she then quickly picked up Heather who was standing there in fear and ran out the other door with Connor who was holding Rory.

"I swear I thought I heard a baby" one soldier spoke out turning on his flashlight.

"Tch your imagining things Josh" one soldier scoffed at his partner turning on his flashlight.

The childern and the ape ran down the hall frantically looking for a place to hide.

"I hear footsteps open fire!" The soldier called Josh begin shooting his assault rifle.

The two girls hid in a dark room and Connor hid against a wall on the opposite side with the baby, as the soilders looked down the hallway shinning their flashlights.

"What the hell is the matter you! Are you fuckin trigger happy!" the other yelled.

Suzanne leaned against the wall and hugged Heather close to her as the younger girl trembled in fear and cried softy. Connor held baby Rory close to his chest as he glared and growled softly at the soilders.

Suzanne would look out the door way every two seconds praying, hoping they wouldn't go near the room that they where in.

"I don't want to go back Suzanne...Please don't let them take us back..." Heather said as she whimpered.

Connor looked over to see the girls in the room, he waved the girls over to him. Suzanne nodded to him and quickly ran over to his side when the light wasn't shining with Heather holding on tightly to her.

"Heather listen to me" she whispered to her" We are never going back there..." she promised her.

She was deadly serious, they where never going back to that hell hole and Connor could see it in her eyes. He gestured the older girl follow him.

"I'm scared too...but we need to be brave...so we can make it out of here..." she said softly.

"I heard footsteps upstairs!" One of the soldier's spoke.

They quickly but quietly sped down the other hall until they came a dead end with a window they where trapped. Heather could hear that they where getting closer and so she tugged on Suzanne's arm so the older girl could read her lips.

Suzanne could feel the vibration of their foot steps making her look between were they where coming from to Connor with panic.

"Take Rory" Connor spoke handing Rory to Suzanne as he took out a shiv from his cloak.

She put Heather down because she couldn't hold both of them making Heather quickly cling to her side, she took the baby from the male ape and looked at the shiv in shock.

" _What are you going to do?"_ she signed instead of speaking, but was afaird of the answer.

One of the soldier's barged in aiming his rifle at the kids "found you, you little shits!"

Suzanne looked at the Soilder in deep horror as she held the younger childern close to her.

Connor stabbed him in the arm making the man cry out while trying to sway Connor off, the male chimp then pulled man's arm down pressing his foot on the man's elbow snapping it.

Suzanne hide Heather's face into her side and hide Rory face into her neck so they wouldn't have to see the violence.

Before the soldier could cry out Connor impaled his shiv into the man's neck and the male chimp slammed the man down continuing to stab repeatedly in the neck til the soldier became limp.

Connor panted as the man finally died and then turned to look at Suzanne.

"I wish you childern didn't had see or hear what I had to do" he looked at them solemnly.

Suzanne looked between the dead solider and the ape.

" _These are bad men...they would have killed you if you didn't...and..brought us back to that hell hole"_ she signed grimly.

He nodded knowing what she felt, he reached the man's rifle wrapping it on his chest " _Let's go! The bridge is near_ " he signed.

She nodded as she dragged Heather by her hand and held Rory as she ran to follow him. They ran down stairs and out the building into the streets where they could see some soilders, Connor gestured for them to go into a ally which they quickly did, They could hear the soldier's firing.

They ran down the ally looking for a way out to the bridge but Heather then stopped yanking Suzanne back, Suzanne turn around to tell her that they couldn't stall but completely forgot that when she saw they look of horror on the little girls face as she pointed down another ally. Suzanne went over carefully to look and what she saw made her put a hand over her mouth in horror, it was a ape half alive bleeding heavily in the ally.

"Connor!" The older girl hollered at the ape.

Suzanne slowly walked over the gasping ape and kneeled down next to him, she looked in sorrow to see the apes injuries.

Connor looked over in surprise to see one of his own as he hurried over to Suzanne's side.

"Brother" Connor whispered placing his hand on the wounded apes shoulder.

Suzanne turned Rory around making him face the wall so he didn't see the scene in front of him, She slowly brought her hand closer to the ape but only for him to grasp it, scaring the life out of her but still kept her hold on Rory.

"ngh Connor.." the wounded ape coughed up blood.

The apes grip was starting to hurt Suzanne, Rory sensing the distress started to whimper.

"You we're exiled why ngh are you still here?" He spoke breathing heavily looking Connor straight at the face.

"You know me Zen, I was in the neighborhood" Connor smiled.

Heather started to cry in fear of everything that was going on.

" _Please...your hurting me..."_ Suzanne signed to badly injured ape.

The ape looked at her in shock that she knew sign and that she was child who was also holding a baby, he eventually released her hand.

"They... ngh told me you left the ugh! Tribe" he reached out weakly grabbing Connor's hand.

Suzanne turned her head to see Heather coming closer to stand right next to the older girl, her eyes filled with sorrow to see the apes state.

 _ **"I wasn't proud of what I've done.. I want to make things right...Zen is the tribe still here?**_ " Connor signed.

Zen nodded weakly.

The ape called Zen started to cough badly.

" _Is that why Soilders are here right now...?_ " Suzanne signed.

Zen nodded.

Suzanne then looked back to the ape and gentle grabbed his hand which surprised him.

" _I'm sorry...that my kind has done this to you.._." she signed solemnly to the badly injured ape.

Suzanne could tell he didn't have long, Heather started to cry again knowing this too.

"Your mother loved you.. you know she will be proud of you putting.. yourself ahead for someone's safety" he coughed.

"Your family didn't die in vain, Connor" he spoke, this made Connor close to his eyes in sadness, trying to fight back the tears, but then reopen them with determination.

"We need to get the tribe, the soldier's won't make it into the woods" Connor signed to Suzanne.

Suzanne looked at Connor in shock at this.

" _Connor I told you...I don't think they will like that..."_ she signed.

" _Don't argue with me Suzanne"_ Connor signed angrily.

"Take ngh!...the children to Caesar argh!.. he'll know what to do ugh!" Zen coughed out more blood as his breath was getting weaker.

" _For the tribe.. for family"_ Zen signed as best he could.

Connor nodded " _For the tribe for family"_ he signed.

Suzanne watched them sign this curiously, she could tell that it was very important to them.

Zen's breathing then stopped and the older girl could feel Zens grip in her hand loosened.

Connor closed Zen's eyes "Rest easy brother."

Heather hid her face into the older girls shoulder to cry and Suzanne wrapped arm around her to comfort her, Suzanne froze when she felt vibrations on the ground someone was coming, more one then one.

" _Connor we need to go now!"_ she signed aggressively to the ape, she knew he mourning for his friend but she also knew that if they didn't now he would be joining him soon.

"Run!" Connor roared getting the girls on their feet to run.

Suzanne could hear faint sounds of gun shots which meant there was a lot them and they where load, Rory's crying and Heather's look of fear proved it as they ran with the ape not far in front of them.

"The bridge.. we're.. almost...there" Connor panted.

Suzanne looked back but once she did she wished hadn't, she could see humans and apes firing guns and arrows with causalties on both sides she could smell blood from there being so much of it. She quickly looked back head unable to stand the sight. She thought war was crazy, all they did was kill each other and in the end no one really wins.

"Suzanne keep running!" Connor yelled as they were getting close to their destination.

Suzanne noticed Heather was trying to look back as well but she quickly put a stop to it.

"Don't look back Heather!" She screamed, not wanting the little girl to be more traumatized then she was all ready was.

Suzanne saw that they where now on the bridge,her lungs where I'm fire, her legs where tired from running, and her arm began to get sore from running with crying Rory, she could tell Heather was starting to get tired as well cause she began to drag behind her. But she didn't stop because she knew if they did they would all be dead, she tighten her grip on in the younger girls hand and brought her closer to her side to keep her at her speed.

Connor halted midstop to see half of the bridges road was completely destroyed, this was going to be risky but he hoped this might pay off for the kids, Suzanne saw it as well and carefully avoided the damaged parts with Heather.

Suzanne then heard a quiet pop and she felt a sharp pain in her side making her hiss, she has been shot.

"Suzanne!" Heather screamed in horror at the older girl being hurt.

The older girl didn't let go of the younger one's hand and kept moving as she winced in pain and trying her best to hold the baby.

"CONNOR!" The little girl screamed to the ape as she help the older girl move.

The ape quickly turned around when heard the little girls screams and ran over.

"Suzanne!" Connor yelled holding her steady, he gently took Rory out her hands handing him over to Heather.

"Take care of him, Heather" he spoke he picked Suzanne up to have wrap her hands around his neck

" _We're gonna Cross the railings"_ he signed.

Connor took a look at where she got hit to discover thankfully the bullet went right through her side and it wasn't so deep but she was bleeding pretty bad.

"Connor...It hurts..." Suzanne said weakly.

"I'm right here Suzanne" Connor spoke holding her tight as he walked steadying his and her balance crossing the rusted railings.

"I know a friend who can help, she will take care of your wound" he spoke softly.

Heather holding Rory followed close behind him.

"Heather! Don't look down just focus on me can you do that?" The male chimp called out to the little girl.

She nodded holding Rory tightly to her while trembling in fear.

"Good I need you to be brave! Not just for me, for your sister and brother" he smiled in reassurance.

Suzanne rolled her head on Connor's shoulder to look behind to see that the fighting has escalated on to the bridge.

Suzanne touched Connor face to get his attention

" _Connor...they're here"_ she signed to him having no strength to speak.

"Fuck!" He muttered as he saw the fight was getting close, he looked forward to see he and the kids we're close the end.

He couldn't help but feel this might be the last time he might see the kids, Heather looked at the battle with horror, her innocence was slowly being damaged.

"Heather! Don't look back keep looking forward!" Connor yelled out as he held Suzanne tightly getting close away from the railings.

"Hold on Suzanne" he spoke gently.

He shimmied quick to reach the ledge with a leap, he quickly placed Suzanne on the ground. Suzanne just weakly looked at him as she moaned in pain, Heather carrying Rory eventually caught up to the ape and went to older girl's side and started to cry seeing the state she was in causing Suzanne to lift up her hand to hold the side little girl face and gave her a weak smile.

He zipped open her bag taking a rag pouring alcohol damping it as he pressed it softly on her side her flinch and hiss cause of the sting. He then took off his cloak ripping a piece to bind Suzanne's side.

"Don't you die on me Suzanne!" He cried in desperation hooting as he frantically bind her side quick.

"I've done all I can as soon as possible we'll reach the Woods" Connor explained as his tears fell on Suzanne's face.

She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side when she opened her eyes again she could have sworn she saw horses coming toward their way, She grabbed Connor's arm and made him look to what she saw.

He then held Heather in his arms witnissing his leader and couple other apes on horses.

"Heather no matter what happens, I want you to know I'm proud of you for being brave little angel" he spoke softly.

Suzanne sat up and struggled to stand up making her pant and gasp in pain, Heather quickly went by her side so the older girl could lean on her. Connor went in front of the girls placing both hands on the girls shoulders.

Bang! A gun shot rang out Heather and Susan notice blood was splattered on their faces. Suzanne stared wide eyed in horror to see Connor standing in front of them covered in blood.

Heather let a dreadful scream while Rory wailed and Suzanne could feel tears steam down her face with unblinking eyes.

"CONNOR!" Heather sobbed as she held Rory close.

Suzanne started to drag herself to him slowly while reaching out her hand to him.

Connor stared wide out checking the bullet wound that pierced his breast, he staggered backwards "H-heather... S-suzanne" he rasped out their names trying to reach for one of their hands as he fell off the ledge.

"NOOO!" Suzanne screamed as she hurried over to grab him but it was to late, leaving her hand reaching out for nothing while leaning over the rail, she could only watch him fall to his death.

"NOOO!NOO!NOO!" Suzanne kept screaming in agony while crying hard, forgetting about her wound.

She knew Heather was crying her heart out just few feet away from her. Suzanne was so distracted she didn't feel the vibrations of the apes getting off there horses.

Caesar pointed his finger at the surviving soldier's "Fire!" He roared as his Ape warriors finished them off with assault rifles, Lake behind him felt disgusted but she understood that this was only necessary.

Heather went to Suzanne's side and tried to help her down from the railing, making the older girl slip down from it, Suzanne sat against the railing and quickly brought Rory and Heather close to her hiding their eyes, not wanting them to see the assault, Suzanne just watched in what seemed like a grief daze. She could hear quiet pops of guns and screams and even though they were so quiet for her it seemed they were the most horrible sounds in the world for her right now.

The Apes stopped firing reloading their guns, Caesar looked at his right for Rocket " _Take some Apes and loot their corpses"_ he signed to Rocket, Rocket nodded as a few apes followed with him.

Caesar and Lake unmounted their horse's looking at the girls who we're terrified.

Suzanne watched in a daze as what seemed like the leader and a female ape came over to her and the younger childern which made her hold them tightly, Rory was still wailing but she didn't have enough strength to comfort him.

"I..Saw...One..Ape.. standing ..who was..he?" Caesar spoke deep staring at the children with strong eyes waiting his answer.

Heather looked at the ape in front of her with fear and hid her face into Suzanne's uninjured side.

" _Connor_..." Suzanne signed weakly with a shakey hand as tears continued to fall down her eyes.

Caesar was a little surprised she knew sign.

"Connor" Lake spoke her head hanging low, Caesar closed his eyes for a second before opening them "I'm.. glad..he... didn't die for nothing.. I'm sorry.." Caesar spoke.

"Connor followed... Koba..once now...he..has proven..to be redeemed.." he spoke.

Lake looked over Suzanne's wounded side, she gave a sad look hearing the baby cry.

" _Please...don't hurt these childern_ " she signed to the male shakely.

" _You have my word"_ he promised to the older girl " _Lake_ " Caesar signed to the female chimp.

" _Take the children home Lake"_ he signed to her as he mounted his horse.

Suzanne watched him race off with the horse and then she turned her gaze back to the female.

 _"I'm Connor's friend"_ she signed.

Suzanne nodded and then shook Heather which made her get up for Suzanne to see her face was covered in tears.

"We...have to with...her now" Suzanne struggled to say to the little girl.

The little girl still had Connor's blood on her face and by the way Heather was looking at her she did too making Suzanne weakly wipe her face with her hand.

 _"Let's return to the tribe children"_ Lake signed as she picked up Heather placing her up top the horse along with Rory.

Suzanne gritted her teeth as she tried as tried to stand up Lake steadily took ahold of Suzanne helping her climb up the horse. Since the fighting stopped Inculding the loud noises Rory's crying had become whimpers.

Suzanne carefully held onto the horse as Lake climbed up to mount her horse, Heather wrapped her arms around Lake's waist and made sure Rory was snugged between her and the female so he wouldn't fall off.

"Connor" Heather wimpered.

Suzanne held onto Heather's waist as the horse rode off the older girl took a glance at the railing of the bridge where they watch their friend get shot and fall to his death.

* * *

 **What's going to happen to the childern now...Connors not dead though :) his story will continue in Marian of Cintra story :) I would also like to thank LilxBlue for making my cover :D**


	3. What to Do About the Children

They had been riding for a while now Suzanne could feel the cold wind blow on her face and the vibrations of the horse galloping, Suzanne took a good look around the forest as they moved, fog was everywhere, the trees where tall and dark green and the air was very clean, it reminded her of when her and her mother were traveling through the woods up North... before Alpha Omega found them...and now they have taken another individual that she cared about, that all 3 of them cared about.

She felt a tug on her arm causing her to look at Heather

"Suzanne...what's going to happen to us now?.." she said quietly.

Suzanne looked around at the other apes on horses, some where staring at them out of curiosity and the others where glaring at them while Suzanne just looked at them nonchalantly. She then turned her head back to stare at the younger girl with tired eyes.

"I don't know..." she replied weakly.

Rory who was sitting between Heather and the female ape had fallen asleep during the ride. Suzanne wasn't really surprised that he did though, it had been long rough day for all of them.

Lake looked carefully over her shoulder to see the children tired.

"Don't worry we're almost there to the village" she spoke.

Suzanne nodded weakly and avoided eye contact while Heather turned her head away shyly.

"Are you... alright?" She spoke gently focusing on the forest path.

 _"It hurts_..." Suzanne signed shakely and gestured to her side where she was injured. This made Heather look at her in worry.

Suzanne then brought her gaze to up ahead to look at the leader who she believed was the King that Connor was talking about Caesar. He took a few glances at the children riding with Lake, the female ape looked at him nodding her head indicating what she knew he was going to say.

Lake took a glance back at Suzanne the question was gnawing at her mind for awhile she could only hope if the childern we're alright to speak.

 _"How did he die?"_ She signed.

Suzanne froze remembering what happened making her wince her eyes " _He was shot...right in front of us...and..and he fell over the bridge...I tried to grab him but...I couldn't do anything"_ Suzanne struggled to sign to the female as she could feel tears come down her eyes again.

 _"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"_ Lake signed.

" _It's fine...It's not the first time I've seen someone get shot...and It's not the first time...it was someone...I cared about..."_ she signed grimly to Lake.

This cause Lake to look at her in shock and then her expression turned to sorrow.

" _I knew him for a few years, I'm glad he did something out his kindness"_ she signed.

Heather started to cry weakly at the mention of Connor, out of all three of them she was the one closest to him.

" _Will she be ok?"_ Lake looked over at Suzanne with worry.

Suzanne looked at Heather and sighed deeply and looked back at the female seriously " _honestly...I don't know...we've seen a lot...been through a lot...lost a lot...and what happen today...i don't know if any one of us will be ok"_ she signed.

 _"I only hope the price is not to high"_ Lake signed.

Suzanne noticed the King was still staring at them, he didn't glare at them or growl at them like most of the apes riding near them but would stare intimidatingly at them which made her feel uncomfortable causing her to avert her eyes away from him. The Kings intimidating stare caused Heather to wrap her arms tighter around Lake and hide her face into her back.

Lake glared at her leader and growled softly to drop the stare, he maybe her leader but it didn't mean she'll blindly follow him, he then huffed and turned back around.

Heather tugged in the older girl's shirt causing both her and the ape to look at her "Suzanne... Do you think...they where looking for us...and that's why they where there..."Heather quietly with tears in her eyes.

Suzanne looked at her in shock and then her expression turn to sadness "I don't know...but it wouldn't surprise me..." she said to the younger girl.

Lake looked at Heather in shock at this question and then looked back to the older girl, she was wondering where these childern had come from and how they were related to the soilders but before she could ask the female ape realized they where now at the cave entrance of their home.

"Home" Lake whispered.

The two girls looked around as they entered the cave and out the other side too stare in surprise to see a huge water fall. Apes started to appear hooting at their kings and the others safe return but when they caught sight of the humans their hoots turn to growls and started to prepare aiming their arrows and their spears and guns at them causing Heather to look at them horrified and Suzanne to shield the younger ones with her body. The apes readied to take the kill soon became hesitant when they saw the humans where childern, causing them to look at them frozen in incomprehension.

Caesar raised his fist in the air stopping there intent and growling and hooting right away, Suzanne raised her head slowly to look at The King and then she then felt someone gently touch her arm she looked to see it was Lake who hooted softly to her trying to reassure her.

" _Everything will be alright"_ she signed.

Suzanne looked around then back to the female apes who held kind eyes, while she was reluctant and scared of the other apes around her she knew she could trust the female in front of her. Lake then got off the horse began to help Suzanne down and then cafefully handed sleeping Rory to her as she helped Heather down.

Suzanne could the stinging pain in her side again and this time it felt much worse making her closed her eyes tightly in pain. Lake who had by then placed Heather on the ground next to her had noticed to older girl's reaction and looked at her with concern, The other apes began to notice her reaction as well.

Suzanne hissed while the pain was making it very hard for her to stand, knowing she was about to collapse Suzanne quickly handed Rory to Lake before she came crashing down the ground while holding her side in pain, making her cry out.

"Suzanne!" the younger girl cried.

The apes started to hoot in distress and in confusion. Lake looked at her with deep panic and it didn't help that Rory woke up and started crying at the loud noises and being passed off roughly. Suzanne could feel that her side was wet so she brought up her hand to see blood, her wound obviously got worse. She knew it has been hurting all this time but she didn't realize how bad it had become. She was in so much pain that she didn't feel the vibrations of of other getting close to her and she could barely feel herself being lift up and carried away.

 _"Suzanne" a familiar voice spoke out to her._

 _"Suzanne" the voice echoed, why did it sound so familiar to her._

 _"Run" the voice spoke hoarse, she could've sworn the voice was behind her._

She didn't know what was happening but she could hear quiet screeching and could see clouded figures hovering over her. She felt terrible pain in her side making her scream she tried to push away the hands causing it but strong hands held her down while hooting to her softly.

" _Don't die on me" the voice sounded like Connor._

She turned her head while being held down and she looked to see the bloody forms of her Mother and Connor causing her to hyperventilate. Her mother looked at her with the bullet wound on her head while Connor had them all across his chest.

 _"Why'd you let us die?..." Connor and her mother both said simultaneously with horrified looks on their slowly decayed faces._

She screamed and started to thrash around, she didn't realize the apes brought her to the healing hut and were trying to help her. Her mother was beside her clutching her arm with a sad look on her face.

 _"Didn't you love me sweetie!?" Her mother cried as blood pooled all over her arm._

Sparrow and Tinker where doing their best cleaning out her wound but it required them to scrap the damage skin so it wouldn't get worse but it it was a really painful process but they also could tell she was feeling another kind of pain right now besides physical which worried them. Suzanne wailed as she looked at the bloodly figures of her Mother and Connor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she whimpered over and over again.

 _Connor cupped her face getting her attention "Did I deserve it?" Connor tilted his head to the side, Suzanne heard a sickening pop._

 _"Did I deserve to die for protecting you?" His voiced echoed as his eyes bulged._

She closed her eyes tightly as tears steamed down her eyes,the apes started to look at her with worry. She could feel one stroke her head while hooting softly trying ease her.

"Connor...Mom..." she said quietly.

She then gasped feeling something being put into her wound.

 _"Something..is coming... sweetheart" her spoke crying blood out of her eyes._

"What's...coming?..." She asked.

The Obas looked at her confused at her talking to herself, thinking she had become dulerious.

" _Something that will end all wars" Connor growled putting both hands on his face ripping his face showing his bloody red skull with milky eye's "Something that doesn't have a face" He vomited blood._

Suzanne looked at him horrified

"Something...that doesn't have a face?" she said in confusion.

Lake who had been the one stroking her head looked at Caesar who had been standing at near entrance watching and could tell he also was confused by what she was talking about.

 _"Fight Suzanne! fight with everything fiber of your being!" Her mother cried grasping her hand._

"Alpha Omega...will they come..." she asked the hallucination in fear.

What she just said made Caesar look at her in shock.

" _Remember Suzanne, you'll make friends and enemies, the decisions that you will make will impact your family, friends, most importantly.. yourself" Connor explained._

 _"Alpha Omega will return with full force and power, lives will be determined on this year" her mother spoke calmly glancing at Connor._

"No one will...care if I died...Connor...and I'm not...important..." She said to hallucination as tears continued to steam down her eyes, the pain in her side becoming numb to her.

 _Connor paced around staring at her in irritation "You helped me!" He pointed at his chest "Now I helped you" he seethed as he turned his hand to point at her "And I died because of your actions" he looked away in anger._

She shut her eyes tightly at his comment.

"Then ...why do I deserve to live?..."

Lake looked at the young girl with deep sorrow, knowing someone as young as her shouldn't never think or talk about something like that, it broke her heart.

" _Prove you can still survive" Connor looked at her in sadness "Drown your demons."_

Suzanne then reached out her now free hand to the bloodly my ape. His hand grasped hers tightly as he sobbed.

" _Think of Heather...Think of little Rory" he gritted his teeth trying to contain his sadness._

 _"I should've been there I could've done more" the blood leaked over his palm._

"Y-you did everything you could...but not one not even you is indestructible..." she said as her lids started to get weak.

" _You have one life why not risk it all" he gave a sad chuckle._

" _Please do this for me...Talk to Heather, raise Rory to be a great kid... I had stuff in my cloak, before I fell off the bridge" Connor paused for a bit, my contents are now your treasure make use of them even for the childern" he explained._

"And where do we go?...what will happen to us now?..." she said as she felt her body getting weaker and vision getting darker.

" _In the end all you do is live..." he mother told her softly._

 _"Live..." Connor whispered fading into darkness._

Suzanne eyes rolled into the back of her head finally passing out, Lake pushed some hair out her face and turned look back to her king.

* * *

Suzanne woke up gasping while looking around the room hastily, she realized she was in some type of cave and she was laying on a moss leaf like bed. As she looked around she saw that she was alone, she then felt soreness in her side causing her to slowly pull up her shirt to see moss on top of her wound with animal skin wrapped around her waist to keep it there.

She then realized in shock that Rory and Heather were missing, she struggled to pull herself up and stumbled out of the exit to figure out where she was and where the younger childern where. When she got out and started walking she noticed she was in rocky caverns, she put her hand on the wall to help her walk, she could feel the rocks were moist and could feel crisp air biting at her skin along with the faint sound of water and since the water was loud enough for her to hear she guessed she was near a waterfall.

She could feel some vibrations of steps on her feet and on her hand but they were all coming from different derections telling her there was more then one individual here, she was becoming worrried causing her to speed up. She finally found a opening to a much bigger cavarn that had apes sitting around in a circle and as she guessed a huge water fall falling down the entrance to the big cave that they where in. Suzanne leaned closer to the cavarn wall in caution watching the circle of apes sign with each other, and it seemed that the main topic that they where talking about was her, Heather, and Rory, she recognized Lake was within the group along with the King.

She didn't notice someone had been following her and was standing behind her all this time.

" _Cornelia managed to calm down the younger child and the baby and they are now asleep while the older girl is stable but...what do we do about them?.."_ Lake signed to the others.

The apes began to argue.

" _These childern could be our downfall!"_ one ape signed.

" _How do we know they are not with the soilders!"_ another signed.

 _"We don't know anything yet, we should wait for the older one to wake up to find out"_ a orangutan signed.

 _"I can tell you they are definitely not with the soilders...the older girl got shot by them...they tried to kill her"_ Lake signed seriously to them.

Lake's comment made Suzanne wince and hold her side in grimly remeberance.

This made who Suzaanne thought was the Queen cause of the flower crown on her head look at Caesar worriedly.

 _"If that's true that means the soilders are looking for them and if they stay here they will find us and kill us all! They need to go!"_ one ape signed aggressively.

This ape's comment made the girl grip on the wall tightly.

 _"And go where? They are only childern, they will die"_ a older grey ape signed angrily to the ape.

Caesar still stayed in deep thought.

" _Rocket's right, it would be too cruel to do that to them"_ a blue eyed ape who was sitting next to Lake signed.

 _"A ape has already died because of them! Connor is dead because of them!"_

Suzanne closed her eyes gently and sobbed queitly at this. Because Connor's death was her fault not Heather's not Rory's hers.

" _Connor's death was at their hands we found Zen's body too!"_ A female ape signed aggressively.

 _"These children are not one of us why would that traitor save them! After what he did to Caesar when Koba was alive_ " a darker ape signed.

" _Send them away"_ one ape at the back chimed in.

" _We must focus on the tribe first!"_ A white female chimp signed her opinion.

 _"Where could we send them!Like Rocket and Blue Eyes said they have no where else to go! They are only childern!they will die speacily since the soilders are still out there!"_ Lake signed angrily.

 _"You shouldn't be in this meeting Lake! You we're friends with that traitor when he almost killed our leader!"_ The white female chimp signed hatefully at her.

 _"I agree with Lake, these children have nowhere to go they could help"_ a male chimp hooted.

" _Nature will take it's course I say let these humans fend for themselves"_ black chimp signed.

The queen became angry at this comment " _You want to leave two young childern and baby alone to die...if we do that how are we any better then soilders!_ " The Queen signed angrily at the ape.

" _They may not be apes but they are innocent!"_ she signed.

" _Don't forget Cornelia, Connor betrayed our tribe to Koba after he shot your husband! I don't understand why he defended those children"_ the white female ape signed.

"Because he saw the error of his ways..." Suzanne finally spoke causing all the apes to turn to her in surprise, unable to handle them bad mouthing the ape who died protecting her and the two younger childern.

"In the end he knew Koba was wrong...his eye was proof of that..." she signed to them depressingly.

"And I geuss...he couldn't just...leave...us alone..." she signed shakely, tears threatening to fall again.

The white female ape lowered her head.

"How did he die?" The black chimp signed curiously.

"Was shot...right in front of us...And fell over the bridge...I tried to grab him but it was too late..."

Cornelia turned to her husband "What do you think? do you think her story about Connor is true?" She signed carefully seeing him deep in thought.

Suzanne then felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn around in fear to face a silver back gorilla. She backed up in fear to see this large ape, she didn't notice l what she was backing into and ended up stumbling on the ground making her look up at the gorilla terrified as looked down at her stoic.

She flinched when he offered his hand to her but eased when she realized that he wanted to help her up, she looked between him and his hand a little unsure but then reluctantly took his hand as he carefully helped her stand. She then slowly turned around to see that all eyes where now on her speacily now she was in the open for all of them to see, she started to feel self conscious by their stares and lowered her gaze.

She spotted Lake who gave her a weak smile. The female gestured with her hand for the young girl to come over which she slowly did do to being somewhat comfortable around the female ape and because she was the only one she recognized beside the king but he made her nervous. As she walked over to Lake she saw some of the apes give her glares which made her avoid looking at them, when she got to Lake the female ape helped her sit down next to her knowing she would have trouble with her wound.

Suzanne had her gaze still lowered but made a quick glance to Caesar to see he was now looking at her causing her to quickly to glance away. She then felt Lake lightly stroke her arm trying to get her attention she looked at the female ape who pointed to her king who was speaking to her, apparently he was trying to get attention for awhile now but he didn't know she couldn't hear yet.

"Your name..is Suzanne right?" he asked gruffly.

She was a little surprised he knew her name but she nodded her head confirmation, she began to tangle her fingers in nervousnes.

"The younger girl..told us...her and the baby are...ok..they are...sleeping..." The queen answered her confusion with a kind smile.

Suzanne sighed in relief and looked back to the queen, Suzanne wasn't really surprised that Heather told the queen, she had a really calming effect about her and seemed very kind not to mention Heather was too trusting which worried her sometimes.

"How do you..know sign? And why do you...talk differently then...other humans" Caesar asked her seriously, she could tell the other apes in the room wanted to know as well.

 _"I'm partially deaf"_ she signed by touching the side of her check then to her ear, this caused the apes to look at her in shock.

"What do you...mean partially?" Caesar asked.

 _" I mean I can't hear anything unless it's really loud but it sounds quiet for me like this water fall" she gestured to it" it might be loud for you but it's quiet for me"_ she signed.

She felt a light touch on her causing her to see the blue eyed ape _"But how are you able communicate with the child? it's apparent she doesn't know sign"_ he signed to her confused.

" _I can read lips" s_ he signed plainly.

" _Read lips?"_ he signed to her in confusion.

" _When someone talks I can make out the words when I look at the movement of their mouth"_ she signed to him plainly.

" _That's why the child kept tugging on your arm when she talked to you"_ Lake signed finally understanding.

She nodded and then turned to look at Caesar.

" _So what do plan on doing with us?..."_ she signed to Caesar.

* * *

 **So here you go guys another chapter sorry it took awhile but school and life for in the way not to mention I've had food poisoning for the last couple days ^^¿ but I'm better now and I would like to thank my friend Marian of Cintra for help me :D**


	4. Living Arrangements

Suzanne pulled moss from the ground as she took peeks at the king in front of her, he had this aura about around him that made him very itimadating.

"Your Caesar arn't you..."she said softly while not making eye contact with him.

He nodded in acknowledgment

"What were you doing out in the city the first place" Cesear questioned wanting to know how the children ended up here.

She gulped nervously.

"We heard there was a colony with people in it but when arrived in the city we saw it was abandoned..." She said as kept eye contact away from him.

"And Connor..how did he find you?" He questioned further.

"H-he found us wondering around looking for food...a-and I geuss he couldn't leave us alone..."She said as she gulped again"W-we didn't know there where soilders in the city a-and a gun went off a-and Rory started crying..."She said as tears started to fall down her eyes.

"You don't have to go on" Lake spoke.

"They are going crazy! Alpha Omega are so obsessed about" saving" the human race they killing humans and apes a-and they don't care if your childern!" Suzanne raised her voice as she sobbed.

"We are the beginning and we are the end! They keep saying the over and over " Suzanne held her head as she shook and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Suzanne it's ok..it's ok breath" Lake spoke hugging her tight.

Cornelia looked at the girl as she sobbed into Lake's shoulder with sorrow and then turned to look at Caesar who turned to look at her as well.

Caesar's eyes softened as he huffed deeply.

"What are you going to do with us?..." Suzanne sobbed softly into Lake's fur. Ceasar turned his gaze back to the girl as she pulled away from the female to look at the king"What are you going to do with us?..."she asked seriously.

"For the moment.. You'll be under Lake's care..til we figure out what to do with you, in the meantime you'll share a hut with her" the king answered.

Suzanne looked at Lake and then turned her head back to the king" We weren't able to get formula for Rory..."She said.

Cesear sighed before looking at the female Ape "Lake, take Rocket and go back to the bridge get the supplies and come back..no detours" he commanded.

" _They don't have to do that_ "Cornelia signed.

She turned her head to her husband " _Its too dangerous to go back...I can feed him..."_ She signed.

"No" Cesear warned "You already have our second son, I will not place the burden of feeding another child to you" he spoke.

Cornelia frowned at this" _he's not a burden he's a baby Caesar and it better then sending in apes on a suicide mission"_ she signed to him seriously.

 _"I'll sign Yuki to be the patron"_ Cesear signed seriously to her.

"Who's Yuki?..." Suzanne asked confused.

 _"Yuki was the snow ape at the meeting, she and Lake don't get along"_ Cornelia signed.

Suzanne then remembered the white ape that protested against them being here"I...don't think that's...a good idea...I remember she doesn't like us here...I don't think she would agree ethier..." Suzanne said timidly.

" _Yuki will takes some time to get used to you, she was Connor's mate once"_ Cornelia signed sadly.

 _"I know she's blaming you, but give her time she's sorting out her grief in her own way"_ Cornelia explained.

Suzanne's widen in shock and then they fell to guilt at this.

" _He never mention that..."_ she signed depressingly.

 _"I'm sure Connor had his reasons, he wouldn't burden you with his problems"_ Lake signed.

" I'm worried she might...take it out on Rory though...I saw the way she looked at me...it was the same way the donkeys looked at me...filled with hate...the soilders did too when they found out I was partially death..." she said depressingly as she looked at her hands.

 _"I know Yuki will be angry, but I know she wouldn't hurt you or Rory, she's a mother and she will take the role again"_ Lake signed.

 _"I know she blames you but show her that she's willing to trust you, I promise she'll never harm you, though you'll have to listen to her and me"_

Suzanne just nodded slowly in response.

 _"Come, we must go to her tent to tell her the news"_ Lake signed letting Suzanne know.

* * *

The young girl let the female help her up to follow her.

The hut wasn't far there was a small light lit up inside the exterior, Lake paused.

Suzanne looked at her confused of why they where stopping"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We gotta to let her know we're here" Lakes spoke gently.

Lake tapped loudly, she heard shuffling inside before the curtain lifted open to reveal the same white ape from the meeting "What is it Lake" she spoke gruffly.

Suzanne stood there nervously.

" _Casear wanted me to deliver a message to you, your gonna help me take care of the childern"_ Lake explained.

The white ape turned her head to look at the young girl at this.

Yuki sighed before pulling the curtain back "Bring them in, and don't let them touch anything" she growled.

" _The two younger ones are asleep at my hut being watched by my parents Suzanne is the only one here with me right now"_ Lake signed.

"Fine" Yuki spoke gruffly.

Lake led the young girl into the hut, Suzanne averted eye contact the whole time.

She and Lake sat down on a log when they got inside.

"Now what is it you want to discuss, Lake hm, is it about the children" She spoke glancing at Suzanne for a moment than returning her stare to Lake.

Suzanne started play with her fingers again while taking glances at the female white ape "Rory i-is going to need to eat...but we don't have anymore food for him..."Suzanne said nervously.

The female ape slams the ground with her fist commanding the air around "No stuttering is allowed, speak calmly do you understand" she said.

Suzanne flinched as she nodded.

"We don't have food to feed Rory..."She said more clearly this time.

 _"So the king wants me to feed a child that is not mine but for the sake of him not starving"Y_ uki thought hard "Very well, if the king ask's me to do this, than so be it.. bring him tomorrow morning and I will feed him" she spoke calmly.

"Thank you..."Suzanne said as she got up but didn't leave with Lake yet" there's something else I want to ask you as well..."She told her seriously.

" _Lake go back to your hut, the young girl and I need to talk"_ she waved at her.

Lake looked between the female and the young girl a little in concern but then reluctantly left.

" _You can hate me and be cruel to me all you want...but don't ever and I mean ever do that to Heather and Rory"_ She signed dead serious to the female" _they're very little and Heather is most definitely going to have nightmares about Connors death, Along with nightmares she has already witnessing her parents being murdered by soilders"_ she signed as she stared seriously at her.

Yuki sighed before staring at her again " _I maybe cruel because I have to be strong for my children, I have to show them how to be strong, you think I didn't see it, that child looks like she'll go in a coma if she sees another family member or friend die"_ she signed.

 _"How did Connor die?..."_

Sorrow fell quickly over Suzanne face at this.

" _He was shot...and he fell over the bridge"_ she signed depressingly.

Yuki closed her eyes at this and huffed softly not before looking back at Suzanne.

"You and Connor have childern?" Suzanne asked trying to change the subject but also because she genuinely curious.

" _No they're from my second husband Manto...he is coming back from his hunt soon"_ she signed.

" _Oh I see...is he going to be ok with this?_ " She signed.

 _"I'll explain it for him, mind you he's an Ape that doesn't speak alot"_

"I'm partially deaf...I didn't use to speak a lot but"Suzanne eyes turned grim "but the soilders didn't like me doing that...they didn't like anything that reminded them of...apes..." she said depressingly.

"Hey it's ok your safe here now, Manto is very stoic you would think he's Luca's brother but I'm sure he'll warm up to you, but my childern will want to play with someone your age" Yuki said with a smile.

Suzanne smiled a little at this"I think Heather would like that very much, she always wants to play with someone, Rory can't walk yet he's still learning but he can crawl ...there were never really many childern where we lived before" her face fell to depression"it's not like we could really play ethier..."

Just then Suzanne notice Yuki's head looking towards the entrance of her hut causjng her as well to see who it was. She saw Lake carrying a crying Rory while she tried to sooth him, she could also see Heather hiding shyly in Lake's side. The little girl's head poked out and when she saw the older girl a bright smile grew on her face.

"Suzanne!" the little girl squealed as she ran over and threw her arms around the older girl knocking the wind out of her and making her wince in pain from accidently hitting her wound.

" _Lake, why are you here?"_ Yuki questioned.

"I-I thought you died..."Heather said as she held the older girl tighter"...just like Connor and...m-mommy and...d-daddy..." tne little girl sobbed as she buried her face into Suzanne's shirt.

Suzanne looked at the younger girl solemnly at this as she hugged her back.

" _The Baby is hungry Yuki"_ Lake signed to the older female, Rory put his little chubby hands in his mouth indicating so as he cried.

" _Give him here"_ Yuki signed then taking the child in her arms.

Lake handed the baby over the female when Rory's gaze landed on her his crys began to quiet down as he stared at the white hair ape with wide eyes in curiousness more specifically at her fur. Rory's tiny cubby little hands began to explor the females face and fur around it once she was holding him.

Lake noticed Suzanne wincing in pain from Heather's tight hug.

Lake gently pulled Heather away "I know your...happy to see her but she's still hurt...we can't be too rough...with her..." she told her gently, the female knew the little girl would never intentionally hurt the older girl but just got excited to see her. Heather began to feel guilty at this making her head lower to the ground sadly"Sorry..."she said quietly.

"Does he do this with anyone that picks him up?"Yuki questioned.

"He he's never seen you type of fur before so he's very curious"Suzanne said as a smile grew on her face"most human babies like grabbing and touching hair or fur...he was like that with Connor too..." she said the last part sadly.

"Connor cared about children...he wanted to raise some with me, but after... everything happened we never got the chance... "Yuki is Japanese for snow hence my fur" the female told her.

"That's pretty..." Suzanne said softly.

Heather's lip started to tremble at the mention of the fallen ape making her hug and burying her face into Lake fur. Lake picked up Heather and hooted softly to her to sooth her.

"Careful little one I had to dry this fur from face paint" she said as smiled.

A large shadow opened the curtain.

"Manto! Your here" Yuki called out to it.

Suzanne turned around surprised at this to see a large male ape, A black furred gorilla surveyed the hut looking at the situation. He looked down at Suzanne grunting then walking over to his wife settling beside her. Heather tighten her arms slightly around Lakes neck in fear when she laid eyes on the gorilla, Suzanne back up a little closer to Lake, and Rory just stared curiously at the newcomer.

" _These childern are here to stay, me and Lake are taking care of them"_ Yuki explained.

Manto nodded in understanding.

Manto grunted extending his hand out to Suzanne making her flinch a little.

"He's offering an introduction to you Suzanne, don't be shy" Yuki spoke.

She slowly brought her hand to grasp his weakly at this.

" _Hello..."_ Suzanne signed to him.

"Hm" Manto grunted acknowledging her response.

 _"Like I said an Ape with few words"_ Yuki signed with a smirk.

"It's alright Heather...he won't hurt you" Lake reassured the little girl who held into her tightly.

Manto extended his hand towards Heather,s he looked at the hand and then the gorilla "Hi..."she said shyly as she puts her much smaller hand in his.

Rory began to fuss again due to still not being fed.

Yuki brought him close to her breast "There you go little one drink up" she spoke gently.

It didn't take long for him to find and latch into her breast, Rory began to nurse as he closed his eyes in content and buried one his hands into the fur of Yuki's shoulder.

Heather's gaze then turned to Yuki she was also becoming curious about the females fur"How come you have white hair?" she asked innocently.

"I was from the snowy mountains of Japan, I was transported to a Zoo after they shipped me from a cage" she explained.

"I think your fur is pretty" Heather said said with a smile.

"Thank you some of my friends think I do look weird but Manto says my fur is pretty"

Manto hummed in agreement.

" _Why would it be weird?"_ Suzanne signed in confusion.

Lake had now place Heather back onto the ground due the little girl not being afaird anymore and she then went over to Suzanne side holding her arm.

"Because I'm not Albino like Winter" Yuki explained.

"Albino?" Heather asked curiously.

"It means someone who was born with pale skin ethier with white or blonde hair with ethier blue or red eyes not matter what race" Suzanne explained to the younger girl.

Yuki nodded "Exactly."

Rory by that time had his fill and had fallen asleep in Yuki's arms but not before taking a big cute yawn as he stretched his arms, Heather was beginning to rub her eyes in sleepiness as well which Lake noticed this making her go over to the older female and carefully took the sleeping baby from her arms and then leading the childern out of the hut to hers so they could sleep.

* * *

 **Yay !I finally updated:D So it took meforeverguys but life and school got in the way not to mention I have couple stories as well lol XD I want to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me she's awsome and for letting me use her characters Connor, Yuki, and Manto ^^**


	5. Nightmares that Plague

Suzanne felt herself being shaken awake making her bolt awake in panic in the reaction in thinking that one of the soldiers had found them she moved her head to side to side as she breathed deeply and her eyes landed on Heather who was carrying a crying Rory. Her breathing returned to normal and her eyes soften at the sight of the little girl who looks at the older girl with worry.

"R-Rory woke up crying...a-and I can't get him back to sleep" Heather stuttered in anxiety.

Suzanne looked at the little girl a rocked and rubbed the baby's back in a panic trying to calm him down and then turned to the nest who had Lake and her parent' Field and Maple surprised they hadn't been woken up yet. Suzanne took Rory away from the distressed little girl and laid him on the furs that they had been sleeping on to check on him. Rory wailed as the older girl began to check him everywhere seriously.

"He didn't want to eat, he didn't have a dirty diaper, I- I don't know what's wrong with him..." Heather stuttered.

Suzanne turned her head away from Heather to look back at Rory, she knew the little girl was right as she looked at the baby she couldn't find anything physically wrong with him More like there was something emotionally and mentally wrong with him, he wasn't crying out pain or need but was crying out of fear.

"He had a nightmare Heather" Suzanne said as she picked him up and stood up to rock him gently" A really bad one...he's scared..." she said depressingly.

Suzanne looked over to the apes in the nest and she noticed Lake was stirring awake.

"Heather I'm going to take him by the waterfall...maybe the white noise will help fall back to sleep" she mumbled as she took the baby with her out of the cave/hut, Heather looked at her confused by this. Before she left she turned her head to look at Heather"go back to sleep...I'm be back when I've calmed him down..." she told the younger girl quietly.

* * *

Suzanne could hear faint sounds of water crashing upon rock and earth as she walked back and forth while rocking the wailing Rory and shushing him gently as she held him close to her. She could feel the vibrations of his cries on her chest and could hear very small sounds of it do too him being so loud. Specks of water of the waterfall hit her cheeks as she tried to keep her tired eyes open and keep her sore body from collapsing.

"Its alright Rory...it's ok...its ok" she told him softly as one her hands held his head close to her cheek"you're safe... you're safe..." she said quietly"your s-safe..." she kept repeating it over and over to him as she felt tears stream down her unblinking eyes but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than the baby, she began to sob as she held the wiggly crying baby tight to her and put her face into his hair.

She didn't know someone had woken up and been watching her and the baby in the cave. Rory started to tangle his little hand into the older girl's hair as his wails turned to hiccups and whimpers. Suzanne flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her quickly move away and turn around to see who it was. Suzanne calmed a little bit when she saw it it was Yuki's husband Manto.

He grunted in acknowledgment.

She avoided eye contact with him still not quite use to him yet" Rory had a nightmare...I-I'm trying to put him back to sleep..." she said quietly.

She quickly wiped tears from her cheek with a free hand and then moved some her puffy tangled hair out her face.

"I-I'm sorry he woke you up" she said as she took a nervous glance at him. Rory kept hiccuping and whimpering as he buried his face into Suzanne's hair which now had become sticky with his tears.

She felt him pick her and the baby up and placed her gently on his chest while being gentle with the baby. She started to feel vibrations coming from his chest like he was humming, not a hum of the word but a lullaby hum.

The young girl was shocked greatly when the gorilla picked her up and placed her on his lap like it she weighed nothing but what surprised her more was Manto humming had made Rory's crying start to die down and couple minutes later he had fallen asleep against the males strong chest.

Suzanne sighed in relief and let her exhausted self-rest her against the gorilla's chest as well, letting her feel the vibrations of his humming and his heart beating, them serving as a lullaby for her she drifted off to sleep but not before muttering thanks to him.

* * *

 **And here we go another chapter yay :D sorry it's so short but been busy with other stories lately but I wanted to make sure to post this out :) I want to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping with this chapter :D you check out her story where Connor's story continues called New York becomes Ape well I hope you enjoy ^^**


	6. Incountering a Gentle Giant

It had been a couple days since Suzanne, Heather, and Rory had been taken in by the apes...a couple days since Connor died...while some of the apes where kind to them the young girl didn't fail to notice the hateful and mistrustful stares she got from most of them but Suzanne did really blame them knowing humans hadn't been kind of them... though not all the stares where full of prejudice some where in curiousity due to many not seeing human childern before let alone a human baby... Suzanne had gotten somewhat use to the female ape Lake had been taking care of the 3 them along with Yuki and her family but she was still not really trusting of anyone here yet, she didn't hate them for what they where is was just she didn't trust adults in general...they failed her to many times...the king Caesar hadn't tried to ask her any questions since that day she saw him much to her relief he intimidated her greatly with his stare alone. 

Suzanne sat with her side learning against a rocky wall with her knees to her chest as her head rested on them as she gazed around the village taking it in fr her spot...though they where in the middle of war they tried to live as normally as they could...she could see gaurds go on patrol, hunters go out into woods to hunt, apes taking care of their young, and females making baskets or sewing furs.

The dirty blonde then spotted Heather down aways near a mossy area with logs playing with the young apes which the adults called" White Tails". The little girl giggled excitingly as she ran or dragged herself through the dirt, White Tails ethier climbed over her or followed after her as they panted in excitement it looked like they where playing chase. This made Suzanne smile slightly at the adorable sight, Heather had always been so sweet even though she was born into and grew up into a world their was nothing but death and chaos... Suzanne even though born in the world before the virus got could barely remember it...she only the memories of the world now plagued her mind. The little girl thought everyone was her friend which scared the older girl half the time. Lake stood near by watching over them while holding Rory who was sleeping comfortably snuggled up into the female's fur.

The young teenager could see some of the adults watch cautiously as the human child played with their children. Lake asked if Suzanne wanted to play with others as well but she declined...the older girl didn't know how to play...she never had time to...she had to grow up fast to survive. Her pale blue green eyes just watched softly while feeling the vibrations of the waterfall slamming the rocks and ground below against her the rough wet rocky wall her cheek and side leaned against.

The older girl was very drained... emotionally and sore from her gunshot gaze...not to mention a little depressed remembering what happened to Connor...the nightmares didn't help ethier speacily with her sleep which she was lacking very much. The younger two had been having nightmares as well but they seemed to die down recently with help of Lake and her parents but Suzanne sleep conditions hadn't yet improved due to demons that still very much haunted her.

Suzanne's head perked up and she she snapped out her gaze when she could no longer see Heather. The older girl's eyes went wide as she she quickly got up and raced over where Lake was with the white tails.

" _Lake where's Heather?"_ Suzanne signed quickly to the female.

Lake had panic on her face noticing that Heather was no where near her sight as well.

 _" I don't know she was just here"_ Lake signed as she looked around.

Suzanne wasn't surprised at this due Heather was known to "explore" which was another thing that scared the older girl most of the time speacily when she brought stuff back with her. Suzanne dashed off looking for the younger girl.

The older girl looked back and forth in a frenzy for the little girl as a feeling of dread filled more and more she couldn't catch sight of Heather, this the apes looked at her like she had gone crazy as she ran around but it wasn't long before she saw glimpse of blonde making her stop too see Heather sitting on a log talking to what appeared to be silverback gorilla.

Suzanne quickly went over to them relieved to see the little girl was alright but a little nervous of the huge ape, once she got closer she was surprised it was the same male gorilla who helped her after she fell down during the council meeting.

" I found this one over there" Heather gestured to a couple rocks and flowers of different color, she had laid out on the log and them towards a certain direction in the village, Suzanne was amazed at the gorilla's patience and focus with child as she babbled random things to him.

" Heather!" Suzanne called out to the younger girl making her turn around with a innocent smile her face not realizing she had worried others

" Suzanne! Look what I found Pretty rocks and for!" Heather showed them up in the air for her to see.

Suzanne let out a sigh in exsperation at this...of course that's why she would run off, to gather more random things in nature. Suzanne couldn't help but to feel nervous by the size of the gorilla as she got closer to him and Heather.

" Heather you can't run off like that you scared me and Lake" Suzanne told her sternly as she helped her up.

Heather soon felt guilty at this making her droop her head down to the ground while twiddling her fingers, even though she did this Suzanne was still able to see her mouth to read her words" I'm sorry..." Heather said quietly.

Suzanne sighed deeply at this and hugged her" Just...tell someone when you go somewhere...ok" The older girl told her softly.

Suzanne then looked at the gorilla" _I'm sorry she bothered you_ " she signed to him.

The male shook at this" She wasn't bothering me, I saw her by herself so I waited with her until someone came with her" he signed stoic, this gorilla reminded her a lot of Yuki's husband but he signed more.

Heather then tugged on Suzanne's shirt making the older girl look down at her

"Luca's very nice" Heather said with a smile. 

By then Lake had caught up no longer carrying Rory so Suzanne figured that she asked Yuki to watch the white tails and the baby while she went off to look for the two girls, the female was surprised to she the captain of the gorilla gaurd just as he got up from the log getting ready to go in the opposite direction.

The older girl then brought the younger to Lake who picked her up but before telling her everything that happened Lake nodded at this" _Luca a good male once you get to know him, even though he acts tough"_ Lake signed with a smile.

Lake and Suzanne took notice of Heather covered in dirt" Heather...you need..to wash" The female said as she winced.

" Ahhhhh"Heather let out in complaint, while the younger girl liked the water she didn't like to be scrubbed.

" You getting washed and that's final Heather your covered head to toe in dirt" Suzanne told her dead panned.

" I like it" Heather chirpped with a big smile.

Lake just hooted a bit in laughter at this.

 **-**  
 **Ok here you guys go another chapter :D sorry it took so long guys I've been really busy lately and I didn't have any idea what I should put down for this chapter but I'm back now and I hoped you liked the chapter ^^**


End file.
